NeS1 Post 228
In NeS1 Post 228 Totallyevil reveals that she has cut off the head of Grand Admiral Thrawn, effectively killing the primary villain of the current Story Arc. She is joined by two menacing henchmen, who would be revealed as Farr and Wolf in NeS1 Post 229. Once the NeS Heroes are back in the centre of the arena they transform into character classes from Dungeons & Dragons to gain access to new powers. After a short battle against the three villains, The Otter uses his new druid powers to transport them all out of Ares' Colosseum and back down to Earth, where they appear in the middle of Stonehenge. Post Sem's sister steps out of the dark, wearing the infamous "cool like CastroFidel Castro article, Wikipedia." t-shirt, holding Thrawn's head, and accompanied by 2 other dark presences..... one clad smartly in a black treanchcoat, wielding a rather menacing staff... or so it may be presumed that it was a staff.... it was moving so fast no-one really got a good look..... and the other...... simply a shadow, from which periodically a sharp kick or punch would strike the nearest holy or natural object. Otter: waking up and saying meekly "eep!" Narrator, now in the heavens, away from the angry specatators, and in a nice observing spot:"Aha! it is a staff... we can tell by the imprint in the Otter's stomach.... or.... what's left of it..... it appears that the otter has been.... well..... hunted..... he's not moving..... anyways, at least we're rid of that thrawn fellow, he was getting to be a real bore. " at this point sem the writer realizes that in order to face this unholy menace, they must delve into the world of the fantasy RPGRole-playing game article, Wikipedia.. suddenly..... ........ ........ ........ the writer's block breaks and Sem, Ante, Maybe, a random spectator, Geb, and the 3 parts remainig of the Otter are transported to the center of the arena. as they stand there a mysical swirl begins to form and encompasses them, transfiguring them thus: Geboq: The great holy knight and cavalier. The much revered paladinPaladin article, Dungeons & Dragons Wikia., clad in stylish glowing silver-gold armor, wielding a nice-looking longsword, and a full sized shield with a gold cross on it Maybe: The all powerful healer, and general smack-laying messanger of the gods. The ClericCleric article, Dungeons & Dragons Wikia., clad similarly to the paladin, but wielding a meek prayre book, as opposed to the sword, which is just as well as the sword is almost Maybe's height, and the shield is enough trouble to hold on to. Otter: Ye old wise and powerful druidDruid article, Dungeons & Dragons Wikia., clad in simple leather, weilding a walking stick, and a nasty line-up of nature-type spells, who also happens to be dead. Ante: Ye young and foolish rougeRogue article, Dungeons & Dragons Wikia., wearing a smart camo cloak that blends him perfectly into any surroundings, and wielding 2 thin, poison-coated daggers. And a rubber duckie hat. Sem: Grows fleash on his bones, and is covered with a light-pale skin, and a snazzy looking robe with depicions of wind, water, fire, and earth. Similarly fire, water, and sand drift from his fingertips in a light breeze. Arena specator: Well.... Geb can't be a cavalier w/out a horse...... This transformation complete, Maybe thumbs through her prayre book and slowly and methodically raises the Otter back to life. The Otter decides to practice his new powers as well, and suddenly roots grow up from the ground and pull him down, trying to bury him. Ante stepps in, and cuts the roots, noting that now would be a good time for the otter to practice a different kind of magic, as the 3 dark ones are approaching. Sem raises a wall of fire, which is promptly knocked over by Totally. He raises one wall after annother, trying each element in turn, and finally Otter figures out his spell and the entire crew are suddenly standing around in the middle of Stonehenge........ <note to the posters.... WE HAD TO GET OUT OF THAT ARENA!!! Notes Britt's Commentary "Semievil333 the Writer here uses ClassesCharacter Class (Dungeons & Dragons) article, Wikipedia. from Dungeons & DragonsDungeons & Dragons article, Wikipedia. for each of the NeS Heroes and while Semievil's own class isn't specifically named, it is probably a SorcererSorcerer article, Dungeons & Dragons Wikia.." - Britt the Writer References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post